


Punctured kisses

by thebattlingbard



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: Olivia has an encounter in a bar with a female Vampire.  I know, I know! Just go with it.Alex doesn’t appear in this fic just a few mentions.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Punctured kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This one you will *definitely* need to suspend your disbelief. Olivia has encounter with a Vampire, for goodness sake!

Olivia loved this type of club, it was dark, the music was just on the right side of loud a volume that allowed her to drown out her thoughts but not too loud that she couldn’t hear the bar tender charging her th earth for one drink/ most of all she loved the aninimoty this club gave her. Here there was no real names, she could be somone else anyone else, anyone else, for the night. After her break up with Alex anyone else was better than being Olivia Benson: Cop, daughter to an alcholoci Mother and better than being someone stupd enough to cheat on her one true love.

She was standing at the bar looking out to the crowd, not staring at anything in particular just people watching. The crowd were what some people would call “Alternative” a mixture of Goths, Punks and Metal heads Olivia fitted into none of those catagories. She began to take notice of the music that was playing “Bela Lugosi’s dead” by Bauhaus; this made her smile, you couldn't get a more fitting song for this type of venue. She started to sing along not caring who heard or saw her. 

“The bats have left the bell tower, the victims have been bleed” 

Creepy lyrics but somehow they descibed how she was feeling right now. Tonight, Olivia Benson was “undead, undead”.

“Hi” came a voice from a pretty woman who sneaked up on the detective. 

“This is a classic song, I can see why you’e singing along”

Olivia looked over at her and answered in a friendly tone

“Well, thank goodness the music is loud enough to down out my tuneless drone” 

Liv stretches out her hand and introduced herself 

“Hi, I’m Lucy” using the alias she had chosen for the night.

“Good to meet you Lucy, I’m Lushka. Are you waiting for someone? 

“Nope, I’m here on my own tonight, thought I’d let my hair down, drink today away” she waved her beer bottle slightly.

“Well, Lucy nobody died from having a beer after work unless of course I’ve been lied to all these years”

Both ladies laughed and clinked bottles

Lushka caught Olivia’s game for a few seconds. This made Liv feel strange like she was caught in car headlights. She couldn’t break the gaze, no matter how much she wanted to. Then she heard a voice, Lushka’s voice, inside her head as clear as if she was actually talking to their face to face. The voice was soft, caring and very, very enticing.

“Olivia, I know you are hurting right now. I can take the pain away, at least for now. Do you want me to do that?”

Olivia was confused. How did this women know her real name? What did she mean by “Take the pain away”?

“Olivia, I know all there is to know about you. All the secrets,all the lies you have told, all the men you’ve slept with, all the women. Alex. You’re searching for something anything to make you a little less empty. I can give you that.”

“How?” Olivia asked her inside her head 

Lushka broke the telepathic connection and said out loud

“Take my hand Lucy. Let me in”

Olivia did just that, she took her hand unsure I’d what was to happen next. Lushka lead her across the busy dance-floor ignoring the smiles, the looks and the barely audible chat-up lines being said to them as they walked. She was lead down a dark staircase. Olivia was concerned that she didn’t seem worried about the potential danger she could be facing, after all she had just met this woman but Lushka smelled so good and right at this moment she was feeling a huge desire to kiss her. 

“So kiss me Olivia”

Olivia gently pulled Lushka’s area and quickly spun her round so they were now face to face. Then she slammed her, harder than she intended, up against the wall. The kiss was long and passionate 

Olivia broke the kiss and said breathlessly, forgetting the telepathy. 

“Lushka, I want you so badly”

Kissing her again Olivia began to unbutton the mysterious ladies blouse. Lushka groaned and sighed then moved her arms up to stop the Detective. 

“Olivia, this is not how it’s going to happen. Tonight you are mine”

With those words she grabbed her and changed places, it was Liv’s turn to get slammed up against the wall. Lushka carried on with the passionate kissing, she ran her hands up and down Olivia’s chest, with much haste she unbuttoned liv’s blouse to reveal her Black Satin Bra. Kissing the top of each Breast she reached up and put her hands under the open shirt causing it and Liv’s jacket to fall to the floor. 

“That’s better” Lushka whispered “ They were in the way”

Olivia smiled 

“Oh, really! In the way for what?” 

“You are about to find out, my sexy Detective’ was the seductive reply.

Now that the obstructions that were Olivia’s clothes were out of the way Lushka continued on with the kissing carefully leaving a trail of kisses all over the detectives face laying particular attention to her eyelids and chin. Olivia sighed with pleasure as she made an attempt to remove Lushka’s Blouse but the mystery woman was Still having none of it. 

“Olivia” she protested “Don’t” 

Liv gently whispered into her ear

“I want to see who you are, feel who you are” as she put her hand down Lushka’s trousers. 

Lushka pulled Olivia’s hand away and replied 

“ And you will, it will just be at the time of my choosing”

She took Olivia’s and guided her to a room down the hall, the hall was decorate in deep Reds and had a coordinating sofa in the left hand corner. Lushka poured two glasses of wine and they sat down on the Sofa. Liv drank her wine and was feeling uncomfortable, things had slowed right down and she was unsure of why. Lushka pit down her glass, leaned over and took Liv’s glass from her kissed her on the lips and said 

“Now, where were we?”

Thanks to the mixture of the wine and the beer from earlier Live began to feel more relaxed and she kissed Lushka right back, she kissed her with a passion that she really hadn’t felt since Alex. Lushka responded by placing her hand down the from it Olivia’s trousers as she slowly started to rub Olivia’s clit she began to kiss her and gently lick her neck. Olivia began to groan gently, Lushka too her hand away.

“ Do you really want to know who I am Liv?” 

Olivia still breathless replied “Show me”

With those words Lushka with great care but with some force pinned Olivia to the sofa and began to kiss her neck, gentle butterfly kisses, her tongue occasionally licking the freshly kissed areas without warning she sunk her sharp teeth into her neck. Olivia cried out “Jesus Christ!”

The pain was excruciating as Liv’s lover began to bite in her neck, Olivia had never felt pain like it but as this woman started to suck at the two holes that she had made, a new feeling come over her. Euphoria. 

“Oh, God! Oh, God” Olivia couldn’t help crying out as she was being violated, the loss of blood was starting to make her feel woozy but her overwhelming feeling was...lust. Having this woman suck and lick at her neck was turning her on so much, she was being used as a meal but all she could think about was just how much she wanted to cum right now, how she wanted Lushka to finish the job she ha started when She had put her hand down her pants. Liv wanted to cry-out “Deeper, Deeper” as the fangs were penetrating her skin; Telepathic Lushka heard this and did indeed push her fangs deeper into Olivia’s beautiful and soft neck 

“Tell me you like this Liv”

Even with telepathy Liv could only answer with a long sigh, which was enough for Lushka. As the teeth went deeper more and more blood escaped Lushka wipes a finger in some of it and placed it into Live’s mouth. 

“This is what you taste like to you, but to me, oh Liv, it’s exquisite. You are exquisite and I want more” 

Olivia moved her neck around to the other side 

“Take it, take me, I want to feel you in me, I want you to make me feel alive”

The bite was harder and more brutal as lust had take over. This time Olivia did not cry out in pain but it ecstasy, the harder the bite the more aroused Liv became. With each suck and with each lick came groans and moans from the Detective till she finally couldn’t take it anymore. Lushka knew Liv was on the brink of best orgasm she ever had, so while still in full contact with her neck she placed her body on the top of hers and with the last suck they ground their bodies together lost in the lust for blood. 

Afterward the walked back into the bar, they kissed goodnight and Olivia watched as Lushka disappeared into the night. 

Olivia was forever changed, not into a vampire but she knew that she will never be quite human again. Feeling stronger, emotionally, than ever before she was ready to fight to get Alex back. To rectify the mistakes she made. Lushka took the pain away (as promised) for a few hours it was up to Liv to take it away forever. Gently Rubbing her neck, she smiled to herself and shouted to a passing Taxi to stop. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of her life. 

The end


End file.
